


connection.

by pyroallerdyce



Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [45]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24627541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyroallerdyce/pseuds/pyroallerdyce
Summary: Anakin always felt alone.or:  Anakin is lonely.  Then he meets Padmé.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker | Darth Vader
Series: one hundred anakin/padmé drabbles [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719157
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: One Hundred Drabbles Challenge - Anakin/Padmé





	connection.

**Author's Note:**

> day 45, drabble 45.
> 
> Prompt 045 - lonely.

Anakin always felt alone. He had never felt a connection to anyone like the kind that he craved. And then one day, as he was walking down the street, a woman was coming down some stairs and tripped. He dashed forward and caught her before she fell, and after the thank yous, he learned her name was Padmé. She offered to buy him a coffee out of gratitude, and despite the fact that Anakin was supposed to meet Obi-Wan, he said yes. The conversation was easy and by the time they reached the coffee shop, Anakin finally felt that connection.


End file.
